Cheering For Him
by GlitterOfTheFairies
Summary: Levy forces Lucy to be a cheerleader for the school just because she has the spirit and so she can meet cute boys. When Lucy and one of the football players get close will it cause her friendship with another? Will she give him up to save it? (A/N: this is my first story so if you don't like it please don't post any hate reviews.':D)
1. Chapter 1

As Lucy walks down the hallway with her best friend, Levy, she spots the bulletin board with a new flyer. She stops to look at it. " _Come join the lady Fairies and cheer your heart out!,"_ it read as Lucy scrunched up her face.

"I will never join a cheerleading squad. I mean, all they do is yell at the football team and jump up and down on the sidelines," Lucy states as she starts to walk away from the board, leaving Levy behind.

"Awe, I think you would be a really good cheerleader LuLu," Levy whines, catching back up with Lucy.

"Really, why?"

"Well, um, you can be really loud sometimes, you have a good spirit, and you're really supportive," Levy says.

"Thanks, Levy but I don't think I would be a good cheerleader. All I would do is forget the cheer and mess everyone up," Lucy explains, before scratching her head. "Wait, did you just call me loud?"

"No, of course not Lucy," Levy giggled nervously. "Where'd you get that idea from?"

"Yeah, whatever Levy," Lucy says sarcastically, rolling her eyes with a light smile.

Out of nowhere, Levy grabs her arm to drag her back to the bulletin board. "Come on LuLu, you have to join the squad! It could be a good opportunity to meet cute boys," Levy joked and winked.

"Okay fine, I'll try out but only if you do it too," Lucy whined back.

"Whatever it takes to make you do it," Levy grinned.

When they get back to the board there's two girls standing there gossiping about it. Lucy recognized one of them, and that was Jenny. Jenny was the cheer caption of the team, and she had long blonde hair to go with her beautiful blue eyes. She was talking to someone with short white hair that looked quite familiar, but Lucy couldn't see her face so she just let the idea go.

"Oh hey, Jenny," Levy says when they stop right in front of her.

"Hey Levy. What's up, are you gonna try out for cheerleading?" she asks, confidently flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah, and so is my friend, Lucy," Levy gushed with a shy grin.

"Mmhm," Lucy mumbles. "So, Jenny when are cheerleading try outs?"

"They're tomorrow," she says turning around to walk away. "But if you actually want to try to make the team, you better have the forms in by lunch time tomorrow." Then she sashays away.

Lucy shakes her head in disapproval. It's not like Lucy doesn't like Jenny, it's just that she can't stand it when she walks like that. It just makes her want to smack Jenny in the face. Lucy turns to the other girl noticing that she was still there.

"Lisanna, are you trying out for the team too?" Levy asked.

"Um, yea but I'm only doing it for a special someone," Lisanna blushed.

"Hm," Levy said trying to think. "Nah, I'm not going to waste my time thinking about it.

"Have you already turned in your form yet?" Lucy asked.

"No, not yet," Lisanna says. "Do you know where to go to get the forms?"

"Yeah, I think so," Levy thinks. "Oh, aren't they in the main office?"

"Yeah, the student council president should still be here since they had a meeting earlier," Lisanna states.

"Oh, okay, we better get moving before she leaves," Levy waves and grabs Lucy's arm. "We'll see you tomorrow Lisanna."

"Okay, bye Levy and Lucy," Lisanna waves back. Levy tugs on Lucy's arm in the football field direction. She starts walking with Lucy right behind her.

 _No wonder she looked familiar. That was Lisanna Strauss, Elfman and Mirajane's younger sibling, also known as the girl who has a major crush on someone, but I can't put my finger on it at the moment,_ Lucy starts to wonder.

"Come on LuLu," Levy says. "If we cut through the field it'll get us to the main office faster."

Lucy and Levy are outside walking when they see the football team practicing. Not paying attention to where they were going, they walked right onto the field. Lucy watched as the boys threw the football and tackled each other until the coach blew the whistle.

"Come on, Dragneel, get your head in the game and stop daydreaming!" he yelled.

 _Dragneel,_ Lucy thought, then she scoffed and shook her head. _Oh yeah, he's the kid with the pink hair that's always sleeping during 4_ _th_ _period. Who would've thought that he was the football type._

Just when the football was thrown into the air, Lucy tripped over an imaginary line and fell right on her face.

"LuLu," Levy gasped and ran over to help her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she answers when she's up. "I just hope no one saw that besides you."

Lucy keeps her head down as she walks the rest of the way to the building beside Levy. They enter the double doors and turn the corner to enter the main office. A woman with glasses on turns to them.

"How may I help you?" she asks politely.

"Um," Lucy starts. "Do you have any more forms for the cheerleading tryouts?"

"No I don't have any," the woman says. "But the student council president should, but she's not here at the moment since she's in a meeting. Until she gets back you ladies can sit in the waiting room until then."

Minutes later, Mirajane Strauss walks in her white, silvery hair and her blue eyes shining brightly.

"Good afternoon, ladies," she says sweetly.

"Hey, Mirajane," Levy says while standing up. "We need sheets for the cheerleading tryouts. Do you have any more left?"

"No, I don't think so. But the coach of the football team has more I'm sure," Mirajane says. "The team is outside practicing right now."

"Kay, thanks Mira," Lucy says while turning to walk out the office.

Lucy and Levy both sigh as they step outside the office. _I didn't realize it took this much energy just to get a piece of paper,_ Lucy thinks to herself.

When they get to the football field, Lucy notices that the coach isn't there anymore. Lucy walks up to one of the football players on the bench. _He's breathing and sweating like crazy,_ Lucy thought. _Must of just gotten off the field...wait a minute does he have pink hair?_

"Um," Lucy says awkwardly. "Hey."

The boy sitting on the bench just stares at her like she didn't even say anything. Lucy squirms under his gaze, slightly uncomfortable.

"Do you know where the coach went?" Lucy asks a few seconds later.

"For what?" he asks harshly with a slight scowl on his face.

"I- I need," Lucy stammers, glancing at his face from the ground. "Cheerleading tryouts paper." She manages to get out.

He just sits there staring at her, trying to get a better look at her face. _Well is he gonna tell me or what? I'm getting really uncomfortable here… I wonder where Levy went?_

"Hey, Natsu get your butt back in this game, and stop flirting!" someone yells at him from the field. He looks at the field with an angry glint in his eyes.

"You shut your damn face, Ice Princess!" he yells back.

"Excuse me," Lucy says with a hint of sass in her tone. "I need to know where the cheerleading papers are."

"Right," he says with a small smile on his face. "The coach has some in his office but he just went somewhere. I just don't know exactly where."

Lucy sighs. _Great…_ She spins on her heels to walk back to Levy when Natsu touches her shoulder.

"But I can show you where the forms are," he offers, his face genuine.

"Okay," Lucy says unsure of herself. "But, don't you need to finish practice first?"

"Oh yeah, right," Natsu says. "Could you wait here until I finish, practice is over in a few minutes." Lucy looks over at Levy, but she looks like she's hitting it off with someone.

"Sure," Lucy says with a slight smile.

"Alright then," Natsu says and starts to put on his helmet. "I'll see you in a few."

Lucy turns around and starts to walk away. _Who's that guy that Levy's talking to? He looks really huge for him to be in high school._

"Oh yeah," Lucy turns around to see Natsu standing off in the field, looking at her. "I didn't catch your name!" he yells.

"That's because I didn't throw one!" she yells back. "But it's Lucy!"

"Kay, later Looney!" he yells back. Lucy sighs. _It's Lucy, not Looney you idiot._

Lucy then walks to where Levy was standing, before they go sit in the bleachers to wait on Natsu.

"So Levy," Lucy turns towards her. "Who was that guy you was talking to?"

"Oh," Levy blushes _._ "That was Gajeel, he's my lab partner in science class." Lucy raises a brow. _Looks like Levy has a little crush._ Thirty minutes or so passed and practice was over.

"Looney, come on let's go!" Natsu yells at her.

"It's Lucy not Looney, you idiot!" she yells back irritably. Natsu waits for her as she climbs down the steps of the bleachers. He leads her towards the locker rooms, which is where the coach's office is.

They enter the building and the smell hits her like a punch in the face.

"Ew," Lucy mumbles, scrunching up her face. "It smells like sweat and mold in here."

"Well it is a locker room," he says with a light cough. "What did you expect, for it to smell like roses and daises in here?"

"I don't expect _that_ much from guys," Lucy says. After that it gets quiet, Lucy half-heartedly attempting to start a conversation, but failed at putting in the effort, so she just gave up.

As they walk down the hallway their hands would graze against each other here and there, and Lucy would mutter a quiet sorry. They get to the coach's office a few minutes later and see that he's not there. _What kind of coach leaves before practice is over?_

"Well," she says. "Looks like I'm not gonna be trying out at all."

"Awe," Natsu says with a smirk on his face. "Guess I'm not gonna have my own personal cheerleader."

"Oh, shut up," Lucy says as she pushes Natsu's shoulder. He chuckles as she does. They walk back down the hallway but this time Lucy has a bounce in her step.

"Lulu you _have_ to be a cheerleader," Levy whines.

"But why," Lucy whines back childishly. "I already told you I didn't want to and you're still forcing me to."

"I'm not forcing you," Levy says. "This is me encouraging you."

"Pshhh," Lucy rolls her eyes. "Yeah right, Levy."

All three of them were about to exit the locker room building when Natsu stops.

"So I guess I'll see you around?" Natsu says.

"Sure, I guess so." Lucy says and Levy hums.

"Wait," Levy says. "Which way are you going?"

"Well after I pass the gate in front of the school, I head towards the train station," Natsu says.

"Oh," Levy thinks. "Well, Lucy's going that way but I'm going in the other direction. Could you walk her home for me or at least to the train station?"

"I can walk home by myself Levy," Lucy assures.

"In the day time sure but not at night, Lulu," Levy scolds.

"Okay, whatever, _mom_ ," Lucy teases while Levy just grins.

"I still have to change back into my hoodie and stuff, so wait here and I'll be right back," Natsu says then turns around to run back to the locker rooms.

"We'll be waiting right here!" Lucy yells at his back. Natsu disappears around the corner when Levy turns to look at Lucy.

"What, Levy?" Lucy asks a few seconds later.

"Nothing really," Levy turns to face the other way. "Just thinking about something."

"Well..?" Lucy asks.

"It wasn't anything important, Lulu," Levy waves her off. Lucy shakes her head. _Boy do I have a weird best friend._ Lucy thinks about a conversation topic and that's when it hits her.

"So, Levy," Lucy smirks and wiggles her eyebrows. "Who was that Gajeel guy you was talking to during football practice?"

"I told you," Levy blushes and tries to hide her face. "He's just my lab partner."

"I don't know," Lucy grins. "Seems like he's a little more than that with the look on your face." Levy doesn't say anything, she just blushes even harder.

Just then, Natsu comes back jogging towards them.

"Sorry it took so long," he says as they exit the building.

"It didn't take long at all," Lucy says. They enter the warm school house and walk their way past the front office, Lucy wishing they had stayed in the school a little longer. They walk outside, the cold wind whipping across her face, blowing her golden hair.

"Well," Levy says and hugs Lucy. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lulu. Call me when you get home so I know you made it back safely." Levy lets go.

"Okay," Lucy says. "Later Levy."

"Bye, guys," Levy turns and then they part ways. They walk to the train station quietly. _I really should have brought a jacket with me._ Lucy folds her arms across her chest to give herself warmth.

"So, Natsu," Lucy says, picking a random subject. "How long have you been playing football?"

"This is my first year playing actually," Natsu says.

"Hm," Lucy nods.

"How long have you been cheering?" Natsu smirks and nudges her.

"I have never cheered before," Lucy giggles. "Like, ever in my life."

 _Wow I actually forgot it was kind of cold for a minute._ Lucy hugs herself even tighter and shivers.

"Do you want my jacket, Lucy?" he asks and starts to take off his jacket.

"No, no," Lucy waves him off. "I'm alright. You keep your jacket." Natsu puts the jacket on her shoulders anyway. She found his smell soothing. His jacket had the smell of cinnamon and ashes. Lucy wrapped the jacket tighter around herself, feeling warm already.

They arrive at the train station and see what time their train gets there.

"Which train are you getting on?" Natsu asks Lucy.

"The next one that arrives in a few minutes," Lucy says. "What about you?"

"Same," Natsu says. They don't say anything the next few minutes until the train arrives. When they get onto the train they sit right beside each other.

Minutes later they get off at the same stop.

"You following me or something, Lucy?" Natsu teases.

Lucy scoffs. "Of course I'm following you, Natsu." She rolls her eyes.

"I didn't know we lived in the exact same area," Natsu says. "Maybe even the same apartment."

"Wait, you live in an apartment too?" Lucy asks.

"Well, why else would I still be here?" Natsu shrugs.

 _Why haven't I ever seen him walk out of his apartment or anything? Or at least seen him on the train?_ Lucy thinks to herself.

They walk in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to their home. When they get there, they walk up the same flight of the apartment, then Lucy stops on the third flight up.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Natsu," Lucy waves as she unlocks her door.

"Wait," Natsu says. He walks back towards her and grabs her hand.

"W-What are you doing?" Lucy stammers as she feels her cheeks warm up.

He pulls a pen from out his pocket and gives her his phone number, scribbling it down on her hand. He grinned at the incredulous look she gave him.

"I'm giving you my number so we can talk more," He says. He clicks the pen and puts it back in his pocket. "See ya, tomorrow, Looney."

"Bye," Lucy smiles back. She opens the door to her apartment and feels the warm air as she steps in.

"What a long day," Lucy says to herself. She takes off her jacket, walks to her room and throws it on her bed, before realizing something. That she still had Natsu's jacket…

Natsu stepped into his apartment and locked the door behind him. He stopped at the coat rack, then paused. Lucy still had his jacket?

He smiled and ran a hand through his unkempt hair.

He crossed over to the couch and flopped down, squishing his face on the fluffy pillow. He closed his eyes, breathing in the warm scent of the room. A meow sounded from somewhere, and then Happy was purring against his foot. He lazily reached a hand down and petted him, before frowning.

It was always so strangely quiet at home.

Living by himself really did suck sometimes. Of course he had Happy, but the little guy didn't talk. Natsu rolled over onto his back and looked at the ceiling, furrowing his eyebrows in frustration. He wasn't tired. He also wasn't hungry…but that didn't mean he couldn't eat.

His mind drifted back to Lucy. Was she hungry?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I have decided to keep on going with this story because of my older annoying cousin. Thanks for the inspiration! I probably won't be making updates on time like how I really want to because I get side tracked a lot. And I actually have a lot of free time on my hands after school but I basically waste it on watching anime and sleeping so...**

 **I'll just let you read now... R &R!**

* * *

After Lucy had got home, she took herself a relaxing warm bath and washed her hair. She got dressed and wrapped her hair in a towel. She slipped on her bunny slippers and walked to her desk in the corner of her room.

"I should probably write to mom before I go to bed tonight," she said out loud to herself.

Lucy sits down at the desk, picks up her pen and starts writing:

 _Dear Mom,_

 _So, today my best friend, Levy, forced me to try out for the cheerleading team. I'm not really looking forward to it, but Levy thinks I could meet "cute boys" doing it, so I guess I'm willing to try. Oh, and while trying to find a form I meet this cute football player named Natsu and he's pretty nice. We live in the same apartment and ride the same train to school but I've never really seen him around here before. Weird, huh? Well anyways, I think once that I hang out with him and I will become better friends. I didn't have much of an adventure today so I guess that's all I have to tell you._

Lucy yawns as she folds the paper she wrote on. She puts a red sticker on the paper and puts it in a wooden jewelry box. She gets up and shuffles to her bed. As Lucy takes off her bunny slippers she looks at her hand and sees the faint pen marks Natsu put on it.

"Oh yeah that's right," Lucy goes to her desk again and grabs her phone. "I should add Natsu in my contacts before I forget."

Lucy adds him and then texts him.

" _ **Hey Natsu, it's Lucy."**_ She says and then sends it.

Lucy walks to her bed and lies down. She turns off the lamp beside her bed, puts her phone on the charger and puts it beside the lamp.

As Lucy turns on her side she hears her phone ring. She sighs and grabs her phone. She looks at the caller ID and sees that it's Levy. Lucy winces as she sits up when remembered what she forgot to do when she got home earlier.

"H- Hey Levy," Lucy says shyly.

"Don't you hey me missy! You forgot to call me when you got home!" Levy yells. Lucy pulls the phone away from her ear. "I was worried sick about you Lucy! Don't you ever do that again!"

"Alright, I'm sorry Levy," Lucy says. "But could you please stop yelling you're gonna break my eardrums."

"Sorry Lulu," Levy apologizes. "I was just really worried."

"It's okay," Lucy laughs. "Honestly I can take of myself Levy."

"I know but still," Levy mutters. "Anyways I'll talk to you tomorrow Lu."

"Alright Levy," Lucy says.

She removes the phone from her ear and says a quick bye and hangs up. Lucy notices that she had a text message and dragged down the bar to see that it was Natsu.

" _ **Hey, Lucy. How did you get my number?"**_ he asks. Lucy scoffs. _Seriously,_ she thought.

" _ **You gave it to me, remember?"**_ Lucy types back.

" _ **Oh yeah, that's right,"**_ Natsu types back.

When she sent her text she puts her phone down for the night and lies back down. _That idiot, how could he forget that he gave his phone number to a half stranger,_ she thinks as she drifts off to sleep.

 ***the next morning***

Lucy climbs out of bed and walks to the kitchen. She plugs up her toaster as she hears a knock at her door. The blonde raises a questioning eyebrow while she strides to the door. She gazes through the peep hole in door and sees a pinkette with a toothy grin on his face. Lucy opens the door and a rush of cold air blows through her apartment.

"Wow, it's really cold out here," Lucy shivers and wraps her arms around herself. "Natsu, are crazy or something? Where the heck is your jacket?" she asks and observes him.

"Well you see," Natsu starts as he walked into Lucy's apartment. "My new blonde friend she was being the weirdo she is and didn't bring a jacket to school. So, while we were walking home she forced me to give her my jacket." He finishes and falls on the couch.

"I did not force you to give me your jacket!" she yells. "You did that on your own!"

"Oh yeah?" he questions. "Then why did you steal it?"

"I forgot it was yours!" Lucy says.

"Yeah okay," Natsu teases.

"Whatever," Lucy puts her hands up in a surrender matter. "I have to get ready for school."

Lucy closes the door and walks to the kitchen and she puts two strawberry flavored pop tarts in the toaster. She pushes the thing on the side down and walks into her room to change into her school uniform. Lucy puts on her white button down blouse with her yellow tie and khaki skirt. She slips on her black flats and walks into the bathroom to brush her teeth and fix her hair.

"What's taking you so long, Lucy?" she hears Natsu whine from the living room.

"I'm almost done, Natsu," Lucy looks at her clock on her night stand. "We have at least fifteen `till we're supposed to be in school anyway so what's the big rush?"

Lucy walks out her bathroom and into the kitchen and sees that her pop tarts are ready she grabs them. She walks back to her room to grab her sweater and Natsu's jacket as she takes a bite out of her pop tart.

"Don't you still want the cheerleading forms for you and your friend," Natsu asks. "What was her name again?"

"Levy," Lucy says. "And not really. Levy's forcing me to do it but she said that I could meet a couple of cute guys while doing it so I thought why not?"

Lucy walks towards the door and opens it getting ready to leave. Natsu stands up and she tosses him his jacket. They both walk out and Lucy turns around and locks her apartment door with her key.

As they both start walking towards the train station Lucy finishes her first pop tart and hands Natsu her other pop tart and he gladly takes it. When they arrive to the train station Natsu carries out their conversation they had before they left.

"Well," Nastu says cockily. "You've already met a pretty good looking guy already so..."

"Really," Lucy teases. "Who?"

"Me of course," Natsu says as he rubs his index finger under his nose.

Lucy scoffs. "Yeah, okay."

Natsu fake gasps as the train pulls up. They walk onto train and sit down on the same seat, side by side.

"You really think you're good looking?" Lucy asks.

"I don't think, Lucy, I know," He states.

Lucy shakes her head and looks out of the widow of their cart. She thinks about what he said and turns back to observe Natsu's features _. He really isn't that bad looking, in fact, he was quite adorable,_ Lucy thought to herself. _Especially when he does that grin all the time..._

The train stops at their stop and they both and a few others, which go to their school, get off too. When they get to the school gates two boys were waiting by the gate; one with raven hair and the other with orange spiky hair and glasses that compliment his face.

They both greet Natsu as they walk through the gates.

"Hey Ice Princess," Natsu says. "Hey Loke."

"And who is this young beauty?" Loke asks as he steps in front of Lucy and grabs her hand, as if it were fragile. Lucy pulls her hand out of Loke's grasp as she walks around him and keeps walking as she shakes her head, already knowing that this guy's a player.

"Loke stop flirting with every girl you lye eyes on," Gray sighs. "You just met her about five seconds ago."

"Ah, looks like she's playing hard to get," Loke says as if he never heard Gray. "But I can't believe she rejected me like that. No girl has ever been able to resist my handsomely- charms."

"I'm pretty sure Lucy's not the first to reject you, Loke," Natsu grins and slaps him on the back and walks ahead, not too far behind Lucy.

"Hey, you hot head," Loke yells. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"So coach do you have any more cheerleading forms?" Lucy begs as Natsu stands beside her. "I just need two."

"You're lucky little lady," the coach says as he grabs two forms off of his desk. "I have exactly two left, and don't turn them in too late. Have them in by lunch time."

"Yes sir," Lucy spins around on her heal and walks toward the door with Natsu trailing behind her.

"We've got to hurry up so we don't get a ticket for being late," Lucy says as she walks faster.

"Eh," She looks at Natsu and sees him strolling with his hands in his pocket. "I'm late all the time, there's no need for me to hurry."

"But too many tickets and you could get detention," Lucy says over her shoulder leaving him behind.

"Oh shoot that's right," Natsu starts to run as he grabs Lucy's wrist as he passes her. "Come on, Luce. No time to be late."

When Natsu and Lucy arrive to homeroom they were nothing but one minute late. As Lucy passes by Levy's desk she drops the cheerleading form on her desk and whispers, "We have to have them in by lunch time."

"Kay," Levy says.

As Lucy begins to fill her form, the teacher calls roll. In mere minutes Lucy's done filling out her form and homeroom is over.

Lucy goes to her locker to get her 1st period class, Science. She grabs her notebook and closes her locker and she sees Levy walking over towards her.

"Did you finish filling out your form, Lulu?" she questions.

"Yep," Lucy responds, starting to walk in the direction of her next class. "Have you finished yours?"

"Of course," Levy holds up the paper as proof.

"Are we still going to library after school today?"

"No, not today. Me and my lab partner have to work on something," Levy sighs in disappointment. "How about tomorrow instead?"

"Okay," Lucy says. "Who's your partner by the way?"

"Gajeel Redfox," Levy blushes and looks away. Lucy raises a questioning eyebrow.

"Oh my gosh, does my best friend have a crush on someone," Lucy teases.

"No!" Levy's face is about the color of a tomato by now.

"Oh yeah," Lucy says, stopping by her class door. "Your face says it all."

Levy huffs and walks away saying over her shoulder, "Later Lu."

Lucy laughs then she stops in her tracks to see that the desk have been rearranged into groups of fours. Lucy walks towards the teacher's desk.

"Um," Lucy says as she approaches. "Where do I sit?" The teacher barely looks up from her computer at her as she mumbles an answer.

"I don't care, sit somewhere," she answers.

Lucy spins around on her heels as she looks at her options. She chose to sit by a raven haired kid that was sitting by himself that was glued to his phone. She sat down by him and he didn't even notice her. Lucy cleared her throat and it startled him.

"Oh," he said and Lucy recognized him immediately. It was that guy that Natsu called Ice Princess this morning. "Hey, you're that girl that Natsu walked in with this morning. Lucy right?"

"Yeah," Lucy says. "I didn't mean to scare you that much."

"Nah, it's cool," he said. "My names Gray by the way if you didn't know that."

"That's cool cause I was starting to think your name was actually Ice Princess for a minute," Lucy

jokes. Gray chuckles.

"It's just this thing that Natsu and I do," he says, and as if on que Natsu walks into the classroom and sit down by Lucy.

"Hey, Luce," he says. He leans around Lucy to see Gray and narrows his eyes. "Why you sitting over here with this loser?"

Lucy was opens her mouth to explain why but Gray interrupts her.

"Loser," Gray glares back at Natsu. "Who you calling a loser, idiot?!"

"Oi, who you calling an idiot, you stupid idiot?!"

"Stupid and idiot is basically the same thing, duh!"

"Shut up you, Popsicle!" Natsu stands up pushing his chair back violently.

"No you shut up!" Gray does the exact same.

"You wanna fight?!

"Let's go then!"

Lucy puts her face in her hands. _How can they start a fight over a little thing like that?_ Lucy sighs. _This is going to be a looong day._


	3. Chapter 3

"Detention! All three of you!" the teacher yelled from the front, pointing a ruler frustratingly at them.

Lucy's eyes widened with shock. "B-but-"

"Hey, squinty eyes over here started it!" Gray countered, gesturing irritably at Natsu.

"What droopy eyes-"Natsu started, but was cut off.

"Detention!" the teacher yelled again, silencing all three of them.

And so it was. Lucy, Natsu, and Gray all had detention for the end of the day.

How ironic.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she sat down in her seat. She was currently in detention, and only because of two specific people.

Natsu and Gray. She hadn't even known either of them for a week, and they were already affecting her life. She glanced at the pink-haired boy in the desk beside her.

Especially Natsu.

Natsu caught her eye then, before flashing a small grin. "Fun huh, Lucy?" he said cheerily, a little sarcasm in his voice. "If only that stripper wasn't such a hothead, right?"

Gray, who sat in the desk on the other side of Lucy, leaned forward over the blonde to get a better look at the pink-haired boy. "Oh that's rich coming from you!" he growled, glaring at Natsu.

Lucy rolled her eyes, knowing what was coming next.

Natsu leaned over Lucy also, coming closer to scowl at Gray. "What's that supposed to mean-

"Hey!" the detention teacher said then, interrupting. "There's no talking in detention you three!"

Natsu scoffed, irritated that he was always being interrupted.

All Gray could do was roll his eyes.

"Sheesh…" Lucy grumbled, placing her head in her palm. She didn't even say anything that whole time, but was still dragged into it. _Oh no,_ Lucy thought. _I hope this doesn't make me late to the try outs later, or Jenny will kill me!_ She sighs and looks out the huge window to the side. _I really hope I don't make the team. Levy's the one who made me do this, but why did I agree? I never, not in a million years, would've thought that I would be trying out for cheerleading. I mean c'mon, me? Cheerleading? Pffft, I'd rather-_

The door opens and Levy walks in then, out of uniform, going to the teacher's desk. _Levy?_ Lucy watches her friend as she walks over to the teacher and whispers something.

"Lucy Heartfillia," the detention teacher says then, briefly rolling his eyes. "The cheer coach wants you."

Lucy grabs her backpack and quickly gets up from her desk. She was relieved to be getting out of detention. As she walks through the aisle, she felt a tug on her bag.

"Luce, don't go," Natsu pleaded, his pointy teeth poking out as he looked up at her. "You can't leave me alone with this Ice Prick-"

"Hey," Gray cuts in. "Who the hell you calling Ice Prick, Flame Brain?"

"You of course, ya damn idiot!" Natsu growls while standing up. Seriously, why was everyone interrupting him today?!

"Trying to start something with me again, Hot Head?!" Gray counters, also standing up.

Lucy sighs and shakes her head, continuing to walk out of the room with Levy. She really didn't have the time nor energy to be dragged into another one of their ridiculous fights. But for other matters, what did the cheer coach want with her?

"What does the cheer coach need?" Lucy asks.

"Actually, it's Jenny that wants us. She wants to have try outs early," Levy explained, giving Lucy and uneasy smile. "I'm actually freaking out on the inside, if you ask."

Lucy gave her friend a puzzled look. "In the middle of the school day?"

"Yeahh, don't ask me why," Levy says. "We all know she gets what she wants."

The blonde snorted at that remark, placing a hand over her mouth to stop the laughter. "You mean like how she seduced Hibiki?"

Levy busted out laughing, realizing what she had said. "Oh my gosh, I completely forgot about that!"

The two of them continued to chat and giggle down the hallway, until they reached the gym.

Jenny noticed them as they walked in, and she immediately sashayed over, a big fake grin on her overly pretty face. "Ready to try out for the _'Lady Fairies'_ , girls?"

Lucy gives a small uneasy smile, while Levy giggles shyly.

Jenny raises an eyebrow at their off reactions. "Okay, good luck," she says, then walks back over to the rest of the girls trying out.

Levy turns to Lucy and grins. "Can you believe it Lulu? We might actually be on the cheer squad!"

Lucy chews on the inside of her cheek in thought. "But Levy, do you even know any cheers?" she asks, raising her eyebrows.

Levy blinks at the question, suddenly feeling in a bad position. "We have to know actual cheers, Lucy?!"

The blonde gives her friend a small smile, though her heart was beating with anxiety. "How else do you try out, Lev?"

The blue-haired girl bit her lip, beads of sweat quickly lining her forehead as she grew antsy. "Oh no, I didn't think this through at all…."

 _Neither did I…_ Lucy thought, taking a deep breath. "I guess I'm going to go change now."

"Alright," Levy says.

Lucy walks towards the locker rooms, and pushes the door open. She walks in and sees everyone changing. She grabs her bag out of locker 16, puts her backpack on the bench, and turns around to walk to the stalls. Dodging all of girls that were in her way, Lucy makes it to the stalls and sees Lisanna.

"Hey Lucy!" she grins, looking cheerful and lively as always.

"Hey, Lisanna," Lucy mutters, not really noticing the girl. She then walks into one of the stalls and locks it behind her to start changing.

However, Lisanna continues to make small talk with Lucy as she changes.

"So Lucy, how are you feeling about tryouts?"

Lucy sighs quietly, dreading this altogether. She really thinks Lisanna is a nice and great person, but man, she loves to talk a lot. "Oh you know, it should be fun," Lucy offers, as she tugs off her uniform. "What about you?"

Lisanna giggles. "I'm really looking forward to being on the team. Jenny's really nice to me, and I've made a lot of friends so far."

"Oh, that's nice Lisanna," Lucy says.

Then there was a brief silence, before Lisanna spoke again. "Actually Lucy, can I ask for your advice," she breathed, her cheeks turning a shade pink.

"Um, of course," Lucy confirmed, surprised by Lisanna's shy request. She could hear the girl take a breath before she said her next words.

"Well, when I first started talking with Jenny about joining the team, she told me that a lot of girls only join to get the boys' attention. Do you think that's true?"

Lucy thought about it as she tugged on her shirt. "Uh, maybe. Is it true in your case, though?"

Lisanna gave a small smile. "Actually, yes. I told Jenny that I had a crush on one of the football players, and she said that joining would get his attention."

Lucy held in a snort as she listened to this. Honestly, is meeting boys what all girls think about around this school? But alas, she needs to keep her responses to Lisanna sincere. "Oh, then are you asking me do I think it would work? I mean, becoming a cheerleader to get this boy to look at you?"

Lisanna nodded, though Lucy couldn't see her. "Yes of course! What do you think?" she asked, suddenly anxious to hear what the blond had to say about the matter. "I really like Natsu!"

Lucy paused in shock as she heard that last part. _Did she say…Natsu?_ The pink-haired weirdo she just met not too long ago? The one that got her into detention? _Well, of course she must mean Natsu. I mean, there's only one guy named Natsu that attends our school anyway!_

Lisanna waited patiently for Lucy to respond, her anticipation growing with every second that passed by.

Lucy opened her stall door, finally changed into her active wear for tryouts. She gave Lisanna a smile, though on the inside, she was completely floored and confused. She never would have expected for this ray of sunshine in front of her to like someone so aggressive, and loud, as Natsu Dragneel.

"I think that's really sweet Lisanna, and that there's no way it can't work. Natsu will notice you in no time!" Lucy grinned at the girl as left the stall. She then walked over to grab her backpack off the bench.

Lisanna gave her an extremely bashful face, smiling from ear to ear with her blushing cheeks. "Oh wow thanks so much Lucy! I appreciate that a lot, especially coming from someone as kind and confident like you!"

"No problem Lisanna," Lucy assured warmly, before she gave the girl another grin, and left the locker room.

Lucy strode over to the bleachers, and sucked in a breath as she noticed a certain pink haired boy waiting there.

Natsu spotted her a split second later, waving as he yelled, "Hey, Luce!"

Lucy set her bags down on one of the seats and walked her way up the bleachers.

"Natsu, what are doing here?" she questioned, not helping the frown curling on her lips. She was still kind of irritated about being sent to detention because of him and Gray.

"I came to watch you try out," he said casually, grinning at her with his canine-like teeth. "Why else would I be here weirdo?"

Lucy shrugged and sat down beside him. Some part of her made her tense up at that though, especially after her brief conversation with Lisanna.

"You think ya' gonna make the team, Lucy?" he asked, looking down at her with his narrow green eyes.

"I don't know," she sighed. "I'm not really looking forward to it."

"Why not, I think you'd be a great cheerleader."

"Well, I don't think I'm the cheering type," she said, accidentally ignoring his compliment. "I'm more into reading and writing than this stuff. I know I'm not going to make it, so I might as well give up now."

"I bet you'd make it if you tried," Natsu offered, lightly nudging her with his elbow.

She raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously. "What are you getting at Dragneel, and why do you care so much?"

"I'm saying that this should be a bet," he grins, showing his pointy smile. "Hm?"

"A bet?" Lucy repeats, narrowing her brown eyes. "Ok…"

"If you don't make it, then I have to take you out to eat. Your pick."

Lucy places her chin in her hand, thinking about this. "And if you win?" she asks.

"Then you have to take me out to eat. My pick."

Lucy's eyes widen at this. "Uh…"

"Bet?" Natsu asks, sticking out his hand. His grin only seemed to grow wider. Either way, the reward was great for him. Who didn't like food? Plus, he gets to hang out with Lucy. "…Bet Lucy?"

"Uh, yeah sure…bet," Lucy agrees, looking into his mischievous eyes. Some part of her said that this would be harmless. It's just a friendly bet, right?

Natsu took her hand in his and shook it, snickering a bit.

Just as their conversation ended, Jenny blew her whistle, signaling that try outs were starting. "Alright girls," Jenny yells. She puts her arm in the air and moves it in a circular motion. "Gather around."

Lucy got up from her seat. Natsu patted her shoulder though, making her turn.

"You'll do great," he said, before shrugging. "Don't stress it, kay?"

Lucy gave him an uneasy smile and nodded, before turning and making her way down the bleachers. Levy spotted her then, and walked up with her to the circle.

"Ready?" Levy whispered, trying to give her friend the bravest smile she could muster. "We're going to kill it, LuLu."

Lucy smiled brightly, feeling the brave fire in her heart growing as she threw her fist in the air. "I'm ready for anything!" she whispered back.


End file.
